


El peligro de la conquista

by sara_f_black



Series: Conquista [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy acaricia con suavidad la superficie de la foto, no sabe si quiere golpearla o besarla.</p>
<p>No está segura de si quiere que lo atrapen o si desea avisarle para que se cuide.</p>
<p>Pero quiere verlo de nuevo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El peligro de la conquista

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación de planes de conquista. Es un pequeño experimento de trabajar a Darcy. Está escrito desde su POV (tercera persona). 
> 
> Ubicado en la época de Avengers, pero fue escrito antes de la película, así que no es totalmente exacto a los suceso relatados en esta.

  
-¿No son muchos contra uno solo? 

Darcy mira la fotografía de la alerta. No puede despegar la vista de ella. Acaban de recibirla y no termina de procesarlo.

-¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Thor? –Responde Jane con brusquedad, está muerta de preocupación por el doctor Selvig que está en esa ciudad, por Thor que está luchando, hasta por el agente Coulson quien las llevó ahí para estar protegidas-. Puede ser muy peligroso. Tiene habilidades que ninguno de ellos tiene.

Darcy acaricia con suavidad la superficie de la foto, no sabe si quiere golpearla o besarla.

No está segura de si quiere que lo atrapen o si desea avisarle para que se cuide.

Pero quiere verlo de nuevo.  


\-----------------------   
  
  
El viento soplaba con fuerza en la azotea, el frío se le colaba por el abrigo y maldijo al pensar que debía haber tomado uno más grueso. Eso era lo malo de huir de un refugio de SHIELD a toda prisa sin pensar antes en lo que necesitaría. De cualquier forma, pensaba regresar esa misma noche. Nadie se daría cuenta.  
  
Si estaban en esa ciudad era porque Coulson había insistido en que la mejor forma de proteger a Jane, dada su relación con Thor, era tenerla cerca de donde se concentraban todas las fuerzas de SHIELD en lugar de tratar de esconderla en algún sitio donde Loki podría burlarlos a todos y llevársela sin nadie cerca para responder. Ella había venido con su jefa, pero no le había dicho a nadie la verdad.  
  
Nadie sabía que el villano que perseguían era un chico haciendo trámites para obtener asilo político. Bueno, en realidad no lo era. Pero eso sólo ella lo sabía. Para los demás era solo el hermanastro de Thor dispuesto a destruir la Tierra.  
  
Por eso nadie había notado que ella había salido. Tampoco que había comprendido las señales para encontrarlo.  
  
No sabía si era buena idea haber acudido, pero tampoco se lo planteaba demasiado. No tenía opción realmente. Debía verlo.  
  
De repente el ambiente se volvió más cálido. Sintió su presencia antes de escuchar su voz.  
  
-¿Así está bien o es demasiado caliente?  
  
Darcy no respondió a la pregunta, demasiado concentrada en ver de nuevo al chico que acababa de materializarse frente a ella. Con que así era como aparecía tan de repente en la mesa de la biblioteca. Sólo que ya no era el mismo. Ahora llevaba esa ridícula armadura dorada y ese estúpido casco que le vio en las fotos de SHIELD.  
  
Nunca le habían interesado los tipos normales, pero este les ganaba a todos.  
  
-¿Por qué los cuernos? –preguntó señalando su casco antes de pensar qué era lo más apropiado para decirle. De las mil y un formas que había planeado iniciar esa conversación, nunca había pensado en utilizar esa.  
  
-Es cuestión de estilo –respondió él con tranquilidad. Estaba cerca del borde de la azotea, de espaldas al vacío, mirándola a ella. Sostenía en la mano un largo bastón dorado en el que se apoyaba. No, bastón no era el nombre. ¿Cetro? No estaba segura. Pero ella no hubiera utilizado la palabra “estilo” para denominar su vestimenta. Sus pensamientos debieron reflejársele en el rostro, porque él hizo una aclaración con tono sutil–. De Asgard. Te resultará extraño, lo comprendo. Pero aún no has visto las plumas de Thor.  
  
La imagen mental de Thor cubierto de plumas invadió su mente y le costó evitar una carcajada. Sin embargo sonrió, y él hizo otro tanto, complacido.  
  
Se regañó mentalmente, no se suponía que estuviera allí, en plena noche, sonriéndose con él. Tenían cosas importantes que hablar antes de que SHIELD descubriera su ausencia.  
  
-Entonces… ¿Loki es tu verdadero nombre?  
  
La sonrisa también desapareció del rostro de él gradualmente, luego asintió, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sin replicar nada más.  
  
-Vaya, es un nombre… curioso. Corto –comentó ella.  
  
Las comisuras de los labios de él se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba.  
  
-Viniste sola –no era una pregunta– pero supongo que no indefensa. Traerás tu pequeño artefacto eléctrico, si no me equivoco.  
  
Por supuesto, estaba en la bolsa de su abrigo. Lo sacó un momento para enseñárselo y lo guardo otra vez.  
  
-Aunque dudo que sea fácil usarlo contigo.  
  
Una vez más los labios de Loki formaron un inicio de sonrisa.  
  
-No tendrías por qué. ¿Saben tus amigos que estás aquí? –Preguntó después. Parecía preocupado por ese punto. ¿Acaso creía que le había puesto una trampa? Ni siquiera sabían que ella podía servir de carnada.  
  
-¿Estás loco? Me matarían –replicó negando. Luego se dio cuenta que aquella no era la frase correcta–. Bueno, no: creen que tú me matarías.  
  
-Eso es ridículo -exclamó Loki con aire molesto al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.  
  
Darcy arqueó las cejas.  
  
-Entonces soy afortunada. Estás destruyendo una ciudad.  
  
-Algunos sacrificios son necesarios –replicó él con tranquilidad. Seguía teniendo el mismo tono de voz pausado y controlado como el que le había escuchado en la biblioteca.  
  
Era una voz hipnotizante. Incluso cuando hablaba de las muertes de personas como “sacrificios”.  
  
-¿Necesarios para qué? –Preguntó ella sin comprender. Para su fastidio, la expresión de Loki le confirmó que ya esperaba esa reacción.  
  
-Los humanos están muy apegados a su forma de vida. A veces se necesita la fuerza para hacerles comprender que las cosas pueden cambiar para mejor.  
  
-¿Mejor? –Repitió ella con incredulidad–. ¿Así se hacen las cosas en Asgard?  
  
Loki asintió y dio dos pasos hacia ella. Parecía realmente interesado en explicarse. Como si necesitara que ella entendiera lo que hacía.  
  
O tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas.  
  
-Aquí también. Me documenté. Nunca se formó un imperio sin una guerra previa.  
  
Claro. Recordaba los títulos de los libros que leía en la biblioteca. Grandes imperios de la humanidad, personalidades que dominaron el mundo… Los recordaba casi mejor que la materia de su examen de grado, el cual, nuevamente, había perdido. Entre Loki en lugar de sus tardes en la biblioteca y luego ese intento violento de dominar el mundo, no había podido presentarse.  
  
Debería tomarlo como una señal de que estar allí con él no era buena idea. Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora.  
  
-¿Terminaste de leer alguno de esos libros? –Preguntó con incredulidad, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que ahora Loki estaba más cerca–. Ninguno de esos emperadores o como se llamaran a sí mismos terminó bien.  
  
Él sonrió ante su comentario. La misma sonrisa que cuando se comía un helado o le explicaba un videojuego.  
  
-Sabía que no lo entenderías en un inicio, pero te demostraré que funciona.  
  
Darcy lo miró fijamente. Le habría gustado escuchar la historia narrada por él, aunque no sabría si podía creerle. Sabía lo que Jane le había dicho que Thor le había contado sobre su hermano adoptivo, que no era mucho.  
  
Pero era suficiente para entender eso.  
  
-No tratas de probarme algo a mí, quieres probarte algo a ti.  
  
Hasta después de que él apartó la mirada de ella fue que se le ocurrió que tal vez habría sido mejor quedarse callada. Maldición. Nunca había sido su especialidad eso de guardar silencio.  
  
Lo vio apretar las mandíbulas con fuerza mientras miraba por encima de los otros edificios a la misma altura de ese en el que estaban. Las lejanas luces de la ciudad se reflejaban suavemente en su rostro, haciéndolo ver pálido y sus ojos brillantes.  
  
Oh no. No debería estar acercándose a él. Pero pensarlo no era suficiente para detenerse.  
  
Era  _peligroso_ , se recordó. No se suponía que ella estuviera ahí. Y menos para consolarlo o lo que fuera que pretendiera hacer.  
  
Especialmente no eso.  
  
Puso una mano en su brazo, y lo sintió estremecerse ante el contacto, pero no se giró a verla. Darcy sintió los labios resecos y tragó grueso un par de veces.  
  
-Los humanos no somos una buena raza para dominar, en serio. Somos… traicioneros, tercos. Nos gusta ser libres. Tal vez debas buscar otra raza. –Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, aunque en la ciudad fuera muy difícil distinguir las estrellas con claridad–. Tal vez ahí afuera.  
  
Posiblemente no era el mejor argumento para convencer a un dios nórdico que se sentía con necesidad de probar su capacidad de dominio sobre una raza, pero tampoco es que tuviera mucho material para trabajar, y tampoco había mentido. Los humanos eran una raza bastante difícil. Ella lo sabía muy bien. Que viniera cualquiera a decirle que la política era fácil. O cualquier ciencia humana. Cualquiera lo sabía si lograba sobrevivir la secundaria.  
  
-No tengo planes para dejar Midgard en este momento –replicó él tras un momento. Su voz sonaba más bronca que lo normal. Ella volvió a dirigir la mirada a él y notó entonces que él la estaba viendo fijamente. Sintió un escalofrío, aunque el efecto de calor que él había causado en la azotea no había desaparecido–. ¿Y tú? ¿Tú dejarías Midgard?  
  
El peso real de la pregunta fue cayendo poco a poco sobre ella, mientras él continuaba mirándola de esa forma. Realmente era una desventaja ser tan bajita, lo sentía sobre ella, cada vez más cerca…  
  
No. Definitivamente no debería estar haciendo  _eso_.  
  
Le había mentido. La había engañado para conocerla, seguramente para espiar SHIELD. Ahora le decía que iba a subyugar la raza humana para probar que sería un buen emperador. Luego le dejaba caer que tal vez dejaría Midgard si ella se iba con él.  
  
Así que no era lógico que dejara que la besara de esa forma y ella le respondiera así. Que la ilusión de calor se desvaneciera y diera paso a la oleada cálida real que la embargaba en ese momento. No era lógico que lo dejara abrazarla de esa forma y ella se apegara así a su cuerpo.  
  
No era lógico, pero tenía todo el sentido del mundo.  
  
Sin embargo, cuando se separaron finalmente y él la miró a los ojos, encontró su respuesta reflejada en su mirada. Él lo sabía incluso antes de que ella hablara.  
  
-No lo harías –respondió Loki con voz suave, sin esperar que ella contestara–. Pero no tendrás que hacerlo. Ya lo verás.  
  
Tras acariciar su mejilla, se desvaneció sin dejar rastro.


End file.
